<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Roses are expensive by A_Deity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27858613">Roses are expensive</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Deity/pseuds/A_Deity'>A_Deity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cassarian Advent Calendar 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Fluff, Christmas Special, F/M, Love, Love Confessions, Marriage Proposal, Metaphors, Older Varian (Disney), Roses, Wedding Rings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:13:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27858613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Deity/pseuds/A_Deity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU : Cassandra is a police officer, and Varian is a distinguished scientist in Corona labs. They have been together since 3 years now, and they could not be more happy. However, Christmas in Corona always comes with surprises, and Varian has something up his sleeve. What could it be?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cassandra/Varian (Disney: Tangled)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cassarian Advent Calendar 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Roses are expensive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Varian's age : 24<br/>Cassandra's age : 32</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cassandra shivered as she got out on the balcony with Varian. Frowning his eyes, Varian looked at her, "Come, let's go inside. Bringing you out here was probably a bad idea."</p>
<p>Shaking her head, she looked at him. "You said that you wanted to show me something special. What is it?"</p>
<p>"Uhh...yeah. Soon milady. But before, the scenery." He mockingly said, but his smile seemed too nervous to Cassandra.</p>
<p>However, she turned around and  smiled as she looked over the balcony. Corona was looking fascinating. Although it always did, though during Christmas, there was something different in the atmosphere, something alluring and captivating.</p>
<p>"So magical." Cassandra breathed as she heard Varian snort at her comment. Rolling her eyes, she turned to him, "You know that's not what I meant, Varian." </p>
<p>Varian smiled as he looked at her, "The only thing that I can call magical is the fact that you are a part of my life, Cassie, and I am a part of yours." </p>
<p>Cassandra sighed, "God, you are too cheeky sometimes."</p>
<p>He grinned, ready to make a come back on her when Cassandra turned away from him, and her eyes rested on the window overlooking a family of four sitting around a table, and, for a moment he thought that her gaze darkened as she stared at the bunch of roses adorning the table.</p>
<p>"I miss her." She commented out of nowhere, and Varian didn't need to ask who she was talking about. Her mother, who had abandoned her in an orphanage when she was just 4, on the pretext that she was unbearable and that no one could ever put up with her. She remembered her, the roses which she would put in her hair, while spending most of her time looking in the mirror, admiring herself. She remembered how beautiful the roses used to look on her mother, how beautiful her mother herself would look. She had grown to dislike everything associated with her mother, even the roses, it always reminded so much of her. It allured people with its beauty from a distance, but once they came nearer, it would prick and hurt them with it's thorns. </p>
<p>Fortunately, that same year a strict police officer adopted her, and there - on she was raised up on his principles, growing up to admire her father and dreaming of joining the police. She worked hard and finally gained her father's trust, as well as achieving her dream. She was happy now, no wonder, but there were times she often wondered how having a mother felt like, and she often voiced this opinion of hers to her boyfriend.</p>
<p>Varian frowned, as the atmosphere around them suddenly turned despondent. No way he was going to let that happen, but before he could say anything comforting, she turned to him.</p>
<p>"Varian, why do you never give me roses?"</p>
<p>The question caught him a bit off guard, he was expecting anything but this. "Because… Roses are too expensive, Cassie." He stated.</p>
<p>"What do you mean?" She raised her eyebrows, not understanding what he meant.</p>
<p>"Roses… it implies heaven and the harmony which is just…. too superficial, Cassie. I can't afford it, and I don't want to. All I want is for you to be on my side, whether life is pretty, or it isn't." He took a deep breath. This is it. The time has come, there is no turning back from here on. 
 </p>
<p>Cassandra narrowed her eyes as she heard those words. He never talked like this. Seriously, what is he planning?</p>
<p>Varian continued, bringing her out of her thoughts, "I love you a lot Cassandra, I have always loved you, and have cherished all those moments which I spent with you. Call me greedy, but I need more of it, I want more moments, more love and more happiness. Roses are too expensive, Cassie. And that is why," Getting down on one knee, he continued, "I got you this." And pulled out a small black box from his pocket, opening it. Inside was a beautiful diamond ring, which was now reflecting the Christmas lights all over the small box.</p>
<p>She didn't know what to say. Every single action, every single word felt so superfluous in this moment. Her eyes were wide open, he had said that he had planned something special this Christmas, but never in her wildest dreams did she think that the surprise would be this. The silence stretched way too long, since Varian spoke again. "Cassie?" His voice was squeaky, nervous, betraying so many emotions which he was desperately trying to hide. </p>
<p>"Oh my god, Varian. You can't - can't be serious." She managed.</p>
<p>"I am serious, Cassie. I really am."</p>
<p>"Yes." She said, ready to cry, as she gave him her hand. Smiling, Varian slid the ring into her finger, and pressed a soft kiss on knuckles. Getting up, he pulled her towards himself, and enveloped her in a passionate kiss.</p>
<p>
  <i>Roses are expensive, but love isn't.</i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, my first entry is finally here! I am excited to see what you all think of it, (I am overwhelmed to see your reaction to Froggy's work, she deserves all your love.) And as always, I am not happy with my work (hides my face in shame) but yeah, I hope you got the metaphors the way I intended it to mean.<br/>Enough about me and my awful work, time to tell you about Echo_Tango_Romeo('s) amazing Advent Calender. Go on, check it out, it's beautiful, and amazing and a piece of masterpiece!!<br/>Show her some love, she definitely deserves it!!!</p>
<p>ALSO, look out for Froggy's next work "Ruckus Onboard" going up tomorrow!!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>